onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 604
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 678 p.2-19 and 679 p.2-4 | eyecatcher = | rating = | rank = }} "Get to Building R! The Pirate Alliance's Great Advance!" is the 604th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Though the Straw Hats and Brownbeard got inside the lab, they left behind a gaping hole which the G-5 marines panickly sealed back up to prevent Shinokuni from reaching them. They succeeded in sealing the hole as Shinokuni proceeds to spread throughout the island. The G-5 marines then turned their guns and swords towards the Straw Hats preparing to arrest them. Then Law shows up telling them that the only passage out of the island is in a passage called R-66 found only in Room R. The marines were reluctant, but quickly changed their mind when Smoker repeated the order to them. Smoker then orders Tashigi to take command of the men and rescue the children as he goes to face Vergo. Before Luffy went to fight Caesar again, Zoro calls out to Luffy reminding that this is the beginning of the New World and mustn't let his guard down again, and Luffy happily complied as he plows through the Satyr soldiers. Carsar Clown then recieves the news that the Straw Hats and Marines have broken into the Lab, leaving him alarmed and flabbergasted at their escape. Long Summary Though the Straw Hats and Brownbeard (along with the dragon) managed to escape into the lab, they left behind a gaping hole. But they soon realise that Shinokuni can now enter the lab. The G-5 marines panickly seals the hole back up with various wooden and metal planks. They succeeded in sealing the hole as Shinokuni proceeds to spread throughout the island. Brook uses the power of his Devil Fruit to become a soul and survey the area outside of the lab, noting that 'it was like the land of the dead'. After regaining their senses, the G-5 marines then turn their guns and swords towards the Straw Hats preparing to arrest them. Nami notices Law and demands him to switch back her's and Sanji's body, to which Sanji secretly refuses. Law agrees to return them to their original bodies and uses Shambles to switch their hearts back. He then explains that the only passage out of the island is in a passage called R-66 found only in Room R. The marines were reluctant, but quickly changes their mind when Smoker repeated the order to them. Smoker then orders Tashigi to take command of the men and rescue the children as he goes to confront Vergo. Meanwhile, Caesar Clown is celebrating the deaths of his victims but notices that the cage has no solidifed bodies, which he needed to prove the power of Shinokuni. He also notices the absence of the G-5 Marines. Vergo states that Luffy and the others must have broken out of the cage and helped the G-5 soldiers escape. Before Luffy went to fight Caesar again, Zoro calls out to Luffy reminding him that this is just the beginning of the New World and he mustn't let his guard down again, and Luffy happily complies as he plows through the Satyr soldiers. Caesar Clown then recieves the news that the Straw Hats and Marines have broken into the Lab, leaving him alarmed and flabbergasted at their escape. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Law simply tells everyone to find the gate marked "R-66" while in the anime, Law explains the layout of the facility. *The anime adds a scene in which Luffy asks Robin for a favor. Site Navigation